7 Years Case
by CopInsane
Summary: Charlotte adalah seorang pemiliki panti asuhan terpencil di dekat hutan. Awalnya semua baik baik saja, sampai akhirnya anak asuhnya Lily meninggal secara tidak wajar. (This isn't kipas-fiksi 4 Vampire Diaries, again)


The 7 Years Case

By Rahajeng Violita

1941

"Cepat sekali datangnya," nona Charlotte membungkuk sambil meletakkan beberapa uang penny di tangan seorang pemuda.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan giginya yang besar besar dan jubah hitamnya yang rada bolong sana sini, "aku sedang ingin cepat cepat Nona Charlotte, korannya harus segera diantar sampai jam makan siang."

Pemuda itu langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat, menjauhi panti asuhan itu; melambai dulu ke arah nona muda itu.

Nona Charlotte membuka Koran di tangannya, berjalan mundur dan menutup pintu, lalu masuk ke dalam dapur sambil membaca. Gambar Koran tampak sangat kabur, hitam putih yang tidak sempurna; kesalahan teknis mesin fotocopy mungkin.

Di halaman utama, nona muda itu melihat seorang pria perpakaian lengkap, dengan topi yang sedang nge-trend kala itu. 'Anak Jutawan Ditemukan Tewas.' Tertulis di atas foto pria itu.

"Oh kasus itu, temori!." Seru Markus, adik Charlotte yang manis; pipinya merah bagai tomat, dan rambutnya hitam acak acakan. Ia suka memakai kata kata yang aneh untuk digunakan sehari hari, membuat kakaknya harus mati matian mengejanya, katanya barusan itu bisa berarti "sungguh mengerikan" atau "aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam kasus itu."

Nona muda itu berbalik ke belakang, melihat Mark yang sedang memegang secangkir kopi dengan masih memakai piyama warna abu abu. Kemudian ia mengangguk, "diculik oleh seorang yang belum diketaui batang hidungnya, kasian ibunya, mencarinya kemana mana sampai kena kanker; kemudian ayahnya yang gila menembak kepalanya sendiri."

Nona muda itu menutup korannya dan segera menghampiri kamar makan yang luasnya 10m persegi. Ia melihat sebuah jam tua yang harus diputar, kemudian lonceng kuningan yang berat. Ia membunyikan loncengnya, terdengar nyaring sampai ke seluruh penjuru panti asuhan. Jam tua yang hampir mati itu menunjukkan angka enam lebih lima belas.

Segerombol anak datang dari arah yang berbeda. Anak laki laki datang dari atas, menuruni tangga kayu yang sudah lapuk termakan waktu; suaranya bagai tentara tentara Sligo yang akan berperang. Kemudian dari arah bawah, para gadis berjalan sempoyongan karena masih mengantuk, mereka semua memakai gaun tidur yang sudah kusam.

"Ayo ayo, waktunya sarapan, kalian semua tak mau terlambat sekolah bukan?" nona muda itu tersenyum sambil menepuk nepukkan tangannya.

"Ya, kacang polong busuk." Kata Markus lagi. Kali ini Charlotte mengangguk, "ya guru kalian pasti akan sangat marah dan melontarkan kata kata yang tidak enak didengar."

Ada tujuh anak perempuan di sana, umur mereka tidak lebih tua dari empat atau lima belas tahun; pengurus panti akan membebaskan mereka setelah umurnya lebih dari limabelas tahun. Dan ada lima anak laki laki di sana, sama seperti para gadis, mereka akan dibebaskan setelah umurnya lebih dari limabelas tahun.

Charlotte dan adiknya Mark, mengurusi panti asuhan ini; sudah lebih dari dua tahun. Sebelumnya ada seorang nenek tua dan gengnya yang menguasai panti ini. Pemerintah desa mempercayakan mereka dengan sangatnya; sampai sampai pemerintah memberikan semua pajak untuk pembangunan dan segala keperluan panti. Sampai akhirnya nenek itu dan gengnya terlibat masalah serius; masalah pembunuhan berantai dan penyiksaan terhadap anak anak. Panti asuhan terasa kosong, tapi kemudian Charlotte menemukannya dan merawatnya kembali, dan sangat disayangkan panti ini bukan jadi sorotan utama lagi bagi pemerintah.

Ada sup ayam basi disajikan dalam tong besar dari besi, diletakkan di tengah tengah meja kayu. Anak anak sudah biasa memakan makanan basi yang dihangatkan, apalagi kalau itu daging. Ada rasa sedih di hati Charlotte, ia tidak bisa membeli apa apa; begitu miskinnya, sampai gaun sehari haripun tak ada.

"Bodoh sekali ya nenek Dobra itu, membangun panti di tengah tengah desa yang sedikit populasinya." Mark menggerutu sambil mencangkup sup ayam basi itu, memakannya perlahan lahan kemudian melanjutkan, "coba saja kalau di kota, di Sligo, atau di London sekalian; pasti kita tidak semiskin ini."

Charlotte diam saja, menatap para anak anak panti menghisap sup basi itu.

Natal, 1943

Mark adalah juru masak di panti itu, ia meletakkan banyak sekali bahan bahan makanan untuk malam natal nanti. Ia melihat ada bebek raksasa, kubis, tomat, labu, garam, dan banyak sekali. Kakaknya sudah menabung banyak sekali untuk ini.

Waktu itu anak anak sedang bermain di luar, beberapa masih di dalam untuk membaca buku. Charlotte dapat melihat mereka semua dari jendela dapur.

Lily adalah gadis termuda di sana, usianya baru enam tahun, dia memakai gaun putih bercorak bunga, memakai sepatu biasa dan rambutnya dikelabang. Ia adalah anak yang pendiam, setiap anak anak bermain dia hanya duduk di luar dan mengamati sekitarnya.

Saat itu adalah musim dingin, langit sedang menyembunyikan mataharinya. Lily duduk tepat di belakang jungkat jungkit panti, di belakangnya persis ada hutan semak semak yang tidak pernah dipangkas. Seketika itu ada seorang pria datang.

"Mau permen?" tanyanya ramah sekali. Pria ini mengenakan kacamata hitam yang sangat besar, ia berjenggot dan berkumis panjang, topinya yang bundar menutupi kepalanya yang berambut gondrong, tampak menakutkan sekali.

Lily mengangguk dan segera mengambil permen batangan itu, "terimakasih."

Charlotte sedang membuang ampas lobak saat ia melihat Lily sendirian di dekat semak semak, kemudian ia berteriak kea rah Lily, "Ly! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, "kembalilah bermain anakku, jangan beritahu siapapun tentang permen ini ok? Masukkan ke sakumu."

Lily menuruti perkataan pria itu dan segera kembali ke kelompok teman temannya, Charlotte yang khawatir juga mengikutinya, "kau disana bersama siapa tadi?"

"Tidak bersama siapa siapa," kata Lily berbohong, "aku cuman sedang mencari kerikil."

.

Charlotte tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya hari ini, ia berhasil mengumpukan uang untuk membeli bebek yang besar.

"Hey ya, anak anak, fointer!" Mark dengan girangnya mengambil pisau besar, memotong bebek menjadi bagian yang kecil kecil, "kita makan besar hari ini!"

Charlotte bertepuk tangan keras sekali, diikuti suara hiruk puruk tawa anak anak panti, ia menghitung jumlah potongan bebek dan jumlah anak anak, memastikan kalau tidak ada yang akan lapar hari ini. Kemudian jarinya berhenti di kursi kosong di ujung sana, "loh mana Lily?"

"Hah? Mungkin di kamarnya, dari tadi ia diam terus", kata Mark dengan sanatainya, membelah perut bebek raksasa itu, dan mengambil jeroannya.

Charlotte berniat untuk memanggil Lily di kamarnya , tapi kemudian ia kembali ke aula besar sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Ada apa?"

Charlotte hanya bisa menunjuk nunjuk kea rah kamar Lily yang kumuh. Hiruk piruk kesenangan menjadi sirna seketika, saat melihat tubuh Lily yang mengenaskan.

Wajahnya masih menampakkan tampang anak anak yang imut, tapi makin kebawah makin terasa kalau dia sudah bukan manusia lagi. Tubuhnya dimutilasi, kaki dan tangannya terpisah dari badannya. Di dadanya yang kecil, daging merah terbuka dan memancarkan darah. Ada luka lain di bagian perutnya, kali ini lebih lebar, sepertinya orang yang menusuknya itu professional, hanya ada sedikit darah memancar dari daging perutnya.

"Seragam!" kata Mark -yang bisa berarti, "cepat panggil polisi!" - sebelum dirinya mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

.

"Mungkin hanya anjing hutan, kau melihat jendelanya terbuka kan?" seorang berjubah panjang dan bertopi bertanya pada Charlotte yang masih gemetaran.

"Anjing hutan?" Charlotte terbelalak tak percaya, mana mungkin anjing hutan dapat memutilasi orang sebaik itu?

"Kurasa bukan, jarang ada anjing liar disini." lanjut charlotte.

"Jarang bukan berarti tidak ada kan?" polisi itu berkata dengan tenangnya, "ini hanya membuang waktuku saja, kupikir ini benar benar pembunuhan, cih, siapa yang mau membunuh anak ini? Kenapa tidak semua isinya saja yang dibunuh?"

Kemudian Charlotte dan adiknya melihat polisi itu pergi.

"Makanya dari dulu aku benci orang orang berseragam." Gerutu Mark sambil membersihkan sisa sisa noda darah Lily yang masih berceceran disana. Charlotte menenangkan anak anak di aula besar, kembali ke kamar Lily setelah makan besar itu.

Charlotte membantu Mark untuk menarik selimut selimut disana, noda darahnya benar benar mengganggu, Charlotte hampir ingin menangis, siapa yang tega membunuh anak tak berdosa seperti itu?

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu hasil otopsi, mungkin polisi itu benar, hanya anjing." Kata Charlotte sambil duduk di bibir kasur Lily. Ia merasakan sesuatu mengganjal disana.

"Apa ini?" charlotte menunduk dan merogoh rogoh kasur itu dan menemukan secarik kertas, "kau ambil punyaku, aku ambil punyamu?"

"Jadi, anjing bisa menulis?" mark mendekati charlotte, menarik kertas itu.

"Memang kita sudah mengambil apa dari anjing itu?"

.

Lily kehilangan kedua ginjalnya, setelah otopsi yang panjang itu. Diambil dengan cara yang sangat professional, katanya. Polisi sudah angkat tangan tentang kematian Lily, mereka masih ngeyel kalau yang membunuh Lily itu anjing hutan pemakan ginjal. Lucu sekali. Membuat Charlotte dan adiknya harus ektra hati hati sekarang, mereka sudah membawa orang orang dewasa ke dalam panti itu.

"Shane dan Kian yah .." Charlotte menunduk dengan cara yang sangat sopan, menarik gaunnya keatas, "terimakasih mau membantu."

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku kan." Shane adalah pria yang dewasa, setiap tindakannya selalu sangat perhitungan, apalagi kata katanya. Postur tubuhnya yang kekar membuat Charlotte sedikit tidak khawatir. Dan Kian adalah 'saudara angkat' Shane, mereka bertemu saat mereka berjualan permen di peron kereta api. Kian adalah anak yang baik, pendiam, dan agak sembrono.

.

1944

Beberapa bulan kemudian, hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi lagi. Malam itu adalah malam bulan biru, pergantian anatara musim panas dan musim gugur. Panti asuhan yang kumuh itu dihias sedemikian rupa untuk menyambutnya. Musim gugur adalah musim yang tepat untuk panen buah dan jamur, anak anak disana mengayam keranjang jerami sebagai wadah buah buah apel yang akan matang di musim gugur.

Ditengah cahaya bulan yang berwana merah kebiru biruan, seseorang menjerit dari dalam panti.

Anak anak perempuan berkumpul di satu sisi, semuanya berpelukan, ketakutan. Charlotte harus menenangkan mereka sebentar, kemudian menyuruh para anak laki laki untuk menjaga menggiring mereka ke aula besar untuk berkumpul.

Jeritan tak usai usai sampai akhirnya Charlotte berhasil menuju kea rah suara. Itu adiknya, Mark.

"Ya Tuhan, Mark! Stop!" Charlotte dapat mendengar suara Shane dari luar ruangan. Ia mengintip dari arah jendela, kondisi mark tidak bisa dibilang baik baik saja. Tubuhnya penuh luka goresan pisau. Di tangannya sudahada ratusan luka, semuanya berwarna merah menyala, dan beberapa lagi sangat dalam sampai terus menerus mengeluarkan darah. Mark terlihat mengaum ngaum disana, memberontak, tidak ingin dipegangi oleh Shane dan Kian.

.

"Aku berani bersumpah," kata Shane tergagap gagap, Charlotte berada di sisinya, memegangi pundaknya yang tidak berhenti bergerak, "dia menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pisau, menyileti tangannya, ya Tuhan, banyak darah disana."

Di luar sangatlah dingin, tidak mungkin membawa Mark ke rumah sakit, polisi pun yang dari tadi terus dihubungi tetap saja tidak menjawab.

Kian dengan sangat teliti menjahit luka luka Mark. Untung saja tinju kanan Kian membuat Mark pingsan, itu berarti ia tidak akan menyileti dirinya sendiri selama dia pingsan. Dengan hati hati Kian menusukkan jarum jahit ke kulit Mark yang pucat, kemudian bekas jalur jarum itu mengeluarkan darah sedikit.

.

Malamnya, saat anak anak telah tertidur lelap, Kian datang ke aula besar untuk menemui Charlotte, "aku menemukan ini, kupikir ini bisa menjadi petunjuk?"

Secarik kertas lagi, tapi kali ini dengan permen batangan yang sudah digigit separo.

"Permen?" Charlotte tersenyum sinis.

"Baunya aneh. Aku tak yakin itu benar benar dari gula asli." Kian mengambil kursi kayu di dekat perapian aula besar, kemudian duduk di samping Charlotte.

Charlotte dengan perlahan mencium aroma permen batangan itu, baunya sangat menyengat, Charlotte sangat pusing setelah menciumnya, "apa ini?"

"Ini bubuk setan," kata Kian, "penjara penjara di London memakai ini untuk hukuman mati, sudah diilegalkan sih, karena membuat pemakainya kehilangan kesadaran dan berhalusinasi."

Charlotte memperhatikan permen batang itu lekat lekat, warnanya memang sangat mencolok, merah menyala.

"Kau pikir ini kah yang membunuh Lily waktu lalu?"

"Coba lihat kertasnya dulu." Kata Kian setengah khawatir.

Charlotte melirik kertasnya yang sudah sobek sedikit, "byrne's candy."

"Tentu saja, anak anak kan suka permen, tapi kenapa Mark yang makan permennya?" lanjut Charlotte dengan nada yang masih bimbang. Terngiang ngiang nama Byrne di kepalanya. Ia pernah mendengar namanya, terasa familiar, tapi siapa?

Kian kembali ke kamarnya, untuk menenangkan Shane mungkin, atau melihat keadaan Mark sekali lagi. Charlotte masih diam di aula besar, larut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa yang diinginkan orang bernama Byrne ini?"

.

Seminggu kemudian Mark telah membaik, ia sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya dan orang lain. Walaupun masih dalam kondisi yang buruk, Mark mencoba menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa seperti itu.

"Aku menemukan permennya di bawah kasur Lily, aku sedang lapar, jadi aku memakannya." Katanya, sambil meringis karena lukanya belum sembuh sempurna.

"Kau tidak merasa aneh dengan permennya?" tanya Kian penasaran. Melihat Mark menggeleng keras, Kian melanjutkan, "kau telah makan bubuk setan, kalau tidak ada yang mendengarmu, mungkin kau sudah sama seperti Lily."

"Jadi Lily meninggal gara gara permen itu?" mark menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat kemudian meringis.

"Hati hati Mark," Charlotte membimbing Mark kembali berbaring ke kasurnya.

"Tunggu, bukankah harusnya dia berteriak? Dia juga tidak menyileti dirinya kan? Atau jangan jangan dia memutilasi dirinya sendiri? Dia menarik keluar ginjalnya sendiri dari dalam tubuhnya, tapi bukankah itu akan sakit sekali?" mark tetap mengoceh, tanpa disadari Shane datang untuk menaruh air bersih di meja kamar. Charlotte dan Kian tetap diam mematung disana.

"Shane!" mark berteriak, "kau punya ide?"

"Jangan berharap banyak dariku, Mark. Membaca saja aku tidak bisa!"

Charlotte memeras handuk kecil yang penuh air kemudian mengusapkannya lembut di kulit Mark yang masih berrongga, penuh goresan.

"Untung saja aku hanya makan separo ya kak?" kata mark sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya ya, mungkin karena dosisnya," sahut Shane, ia memangdang ke sekeliling, mencari Kian, "apa kau tau pasti tentang gejala awalnya Kian?"

"Aku hanya tau kalau pada akhirnya orang yang memakannya akan mati," jelasnya, shane duduk kembali, sedikit kurang senang dengan jawaban itu, "tapi kalau bicara dosis, orang dewasa harus memakai kurang lebih tiga gram bubuk setan kalau mau mati."

Tak ada keterangan pasti tentang berat bersih permen tersebut, tapi dari besar permen batangan itu, sudah dipastikan beratnya pasti 3-4 gram.

"Nah itu dia, dosis yang ia makan lebih banyak dari pada dirimu, Mark; apalagi dia baru enam tahun; jadi efeknya cepat menyebar. Tapi kalau obat itu memiliki gejala awal, menjadi gila dan memutilasi dirinya sendiri. Kalau ia makan lebih banyak lagi, mungkin dia akan mengeluarkan paru parunya sendiri dari tubuhnya." Jelas Shane tanpa bernafas sama sekali.

"Bagus, misteri terpecahkan," kata Charlotte senang, tangannya masih mengusap usap luka Mark, "kita langsung lapor polisi atau apa?"

"Jangan lapor polisi, aku punya ribuan alasan untuk itu: satu kita belum punya cukup bukti, kau tau bubuk setan sudah tidak digunakan, kan? Polisi disini mana ada yang percaya cerita seperti itu? Kedua, kita belum tau pembunuhnya, mereka hanya bertugas untuk memenjarakan mereka, mereka tidak suka repot repot mencari pembunuhnya. Dan oh iya, bagaimana kalau permen itu tidak membuatmu gila? Mungkin saja pembunuhnya datang ke kamar Lily untuk membunuhnya, tidak pakai permen." Kata Kian. Dirinya masih trauma dengan polisi yang pernah menangkapnya karena tertuduh membakar sebuah rumah sakit, para polisi itu sudah angkat tangan pada pelakunya, jadi mereka mencari para gelandangan untuk disalahkan.

"Dia benar, tidak mungkin Lily bisa memutilasi dirinya sendiri, kedua tangannya copot, bagaimana dia bisa pegang pisaunya?"

Setelah pembicaraan yang panjang itu, mereka setuju untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun sampai kasus ini benar benar terpecahkan. Dan untuk saat ini, segala jenis permen dilarang masuk ke dalam panti asuhan ini, dan anak anak dilarang untuk mengkonsumsinya. Ini akan sangat sulit bagi anak anak memang. Tapi demi keamanan mereka, semuanya sepakat.

.

Awal musim semi, 1945

Makam Lily tepat berada di belakang panti asuhan, di dekat sumur tua yang sudah berlumut. Charlotte dan orang orang panti asuhan mengunjungi makamnya setiap awal musim, untuk sekadar menyapanya. Kasihan anak ini, dia masih sangat polos.

Charlotte memimpin barisan di depan, gaunnya serba hitam dan ditangannya ada seikat bunga Lily yang indah, putih bersinar, diterpa cahaya pagi yang hangat. Kemudian meletakkannya di batu nisan Lily. Setelah berdoa, anak anak kembali ke panti asuhan, bersama Mark dan Shane; sedangkan Charlotte masih disana, ditemani Kian.

"Terkutuklah orang yang tega membunuh anak ini," kata Charlotte lirih.

"Pembunuhnya sepertinya sudah mencari korban lain, kau tau hampir separo dari anak anak pernah menerima permen itu, untung saja mereka menurut kepadamu."

"Mereka tidak bercerita tentang orang yang memberi mereka permen?"

"Cerita mereka berbeda beda; ada yang berkata dia perempuan, karena dia pakai gaun, ada juga yang bilang dia itu laki laki; tapi mereka selalu bilang kalau dia memakai jubah dan topi yang model sekarang, Forthy, mungkin?"

"Kian, aku lelah, aku mau berjalan jalan dulu; mencari udara segar."

"Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak usah, urusi saja anak anak; musim semi ini sangat indah, biarkan para gadis mencari bunga."

Kemudian Charlotte meninggalkan makam, melewati panti asuhan dan menapaki jalan berdebu. Mungkin jalan jalan ke kota bisa membuatnya baikkan, Charlotte juga mungkin akan ke perpustakaan, kalau kalau ketemu petunjuk lain yang penting.

Jarak dari desa ke kota cukup jauh, butuh waktu lama untuk Charlotte melihat keramaian kota. Para wanita kelas atas membawa payung kecil mereka kemana mana walaupun matahari tidak terik. Anak anak pencuri menyentuh pinggul Charlotte berkali kali, sayang ia tidak bawa uang atau benda lain yang berharga.

Perpustakaan kota tidaklah semegah yang Charlotte bayangkan, tapi sepertinya buku bukunya bagus, jadi Charlotte masuk ke dalam sana.

"Sir Horker?" charlotte berjinjit sedikit untuk dapat melihat pria tua berkacamata di belakang meja marmer.

"Oh nona Charlotte, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Charlotte memandang ke langit langit, mengingat ingat sesuatu, "hmmm, kau tau dimana aku bisa tau apa itu bubuk setan?"

"Wah itu illegal, nona. Tapi kalau mau tau keterangannya, lihat di bagian penjara London, lorong paling ujung di baris ke dua."

"terimakasih, Sir," kata Charlotte, tapi kemudian ia kembali bertanya, "hm, kalau tentang pembedahan?"

"Bagian Kedokteran, lorong ke lima, baris ke tujuh, kau bisa pinjam tangga di Miss Cleo."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

Charlotte melewati banyak lorong sampai ia tiba di lorong kelima, ia melongok ke atas, mencari cari baris ketujuh. Disampingnya ia bisa lihat Ms. Cleo sedang membaca buku; kacamatanya yang tebal kadang melorot sedikit.

"Pinjam tangganya, Miss," kata Charlotte dengan sopan. Setelah itu ia naik tangga untuk mencari buku yang ia cari.

"Voila!" jeritnya saat ia berhasil menemukan buku cara Pembedahan darurat.

Charlotte mencari kursi kosong untuk tempat membacanya, kemudian ia membuka halaman halaman pucat di buku tebal itu.

Pengangkatan organ bagi manusia hidup, pengangkatan organ bagi mayat baru, alat alat yang digunakan saat darurat.

Charlotte membaca sedikit tentang bab pertamanya, pengangkatan organ bagi manusia hidup. Kemudian ia membaca beberapa kalimat, "pendarahan selalu terjadi, harus menggunakan keahlian khusus agar darah yang keluar tidak membuat sang pasien menjadi kekurangan darah."

Gambar gambar yang disediakan di buku itu benar benar norak, terbuat dari tinta warna warni, sepertinya dibuat secara asal asalan. Charlotte melihat ke bagian selanjutnya, dan membaca beberapa baris lagi tentang pengangkatan organ bagi mayat baru, "lebih mudah dilakukan karena pendarahan akan jarang terjadi."

Charlotte menghafalkan semuanya dan mengembalikan bukunya ketempatnya, kemudian ia berjalan kea rah lorong paling ujung, bagian Penjara London.

Baris ketiga, disitu ada banyak sekali buku buku tentang penjara, bagaimana mereka merawat para penjahatnya, bagaimana mereka mangurus penjaranya, dan alat apa saja yang akan digunakan untuk memberi pelajaran kepada mereka. Dan kemudian Charlotte menemukan bubuk Setan.

Bukunya tipis dan kecil, tak ada gambar disana, hanya ada tulisan tangan yang halus. Charlotte dengan seksama membacanya.

"terbuat dari ganja spesial dari eropa, digunakan di London untuk hukuman para pria yang memiliki hukuman berat. Efek awal akan menimbulkan nyeri di kepala, kemudian membuat mati rasa dan berhalusinasi yang berlebihan; pada beberapa kasus membuat orang menjadi gila dan mati bunuh diri.."

Charlotte membacanya sekali lagi, membawa buku tipis itu mendekati wajahnya yang pucat, kemudian membacanya perlahan.

"Tertarik dengan obat obatan nona?" seseorang berkata dari samping Charlotte. Suaranya keras sekali sampai Sir Horker mengadah kea rah mereka, Charlotte menaruh bukunya dengan cepat.

"Eh, bukan, aku cuman, yah, mencari suatu bacaan," katanya tergagap gagap. Ia menatap orang yang berbicara padanya tadi, rambutnya blonde bersih dan tersisir sangat rapih. Wajahnya pucat kemerah merahan, sepertinya lebih muda dari Charlotte. "ya Tuhan, dia tampan sekali," gumam Charlotte dalam hati.

"Bacaan yah," katanya, kemudian menaruh buku besar bersampul hijau. Bukunya tidak terlalu tebal, ada tulisan besar di sampulnya, "Hansel Dan Gretel."

"Suka dongeng yah?" ucap Charlotte basa basi.

Pria itu tersenyum, salah satu bibirnya diangkat terlalu tinggi, "Aku suka nenek tua itu, ia suka dengan anak anak, tapi kemudian memasaknya dan memakannya."

Charlotte menatap ragu kepada pria itu.

"Omong omong namamu, Nona?" katanya, membuyarkan pikiran Charlotte yang terbang kemana mana.

"Feehily, Charlotte Feehily," charlotte mengulurkan tangannya yang kecil kea rah pria itu.

"Aku Nicholas, orang orang memanggilku Nicky."

"Nicky siapa?"

"Hanya Nicky."

"Ok aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu, kau ini pedagang bunga atau apa?" tanyanya, wajahnya mendekati Charlotte, salah satu tanggannya memegangi dagunya yang kecil.

"Aku punya panti asuhan," jawabnya, "dan kau?"

"Aku? Aku ini dokter, dokter bedah, mungkin?"

Kaya dan tampan, siapa yang tidak mau dengannya? Pikir Charlotte. Charlotte menunggu, sambil mencuri curi pandang ke arah bukunya itu.

"Kau bilang panti asuhan yah, mungkin aku bisa memberimu beberapa donasi? Mungkin sedikit, tapi mungkin membantu," jelasnya, kemudian merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil, ditulisnya angka angka rumit dan ia menandatanganinya. "Ini untukmu, ambilah," katanya kemudian, merobek kertas itu dan memeberikannya pada Charlotte.

Charlotte merasa tidak enak kalau harus berlama lama disini, jadi ia bilang mau pulang untuk mengurus 'anak anak'nya. Nikcy sepertinya tidak peduli, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "sampai bertemu kapan kapan!"

Kemudian ia langsung menaruh bukunya ke tempat semula, kemudian berbalik kea rah pintu keluar.

"Selamat Sore, Sir Horker," ucapnya cepat cepat tanpa melihat wajah pria tua itu.

.

Hari sudah gelap saat Charlotte kembali ke panti asuhan, ia bisa melihat Mark sedang sibuk membagikan bubur gandum yang sudah sangat kental karena sudah dihangatkan beberapa kali.

"Oh kau tidak tau betapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Mark menghentikan tangannya, memeluk Charlotte sebentar kemudian kembali membagikan bubur gandum, "kemana saja kau? Kian mencarimu kemana mana, kau tau?"

"Aku jalan jalan, dan aku menemukan beberapa informasi penting, aku akan beritahu kau saat anak anak sudah tidur," kata Charlotte dengan lembut, kemudian berjalan melewati Mark, membelai pipinya yang kurus, dan berjalan cepat kea rah kamarnya.

"Oh Charlotte, kau kemana saja," Charlotte terkejut setengah mati saat menemui Kian berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, seraya ingin memeluk, tetapi Charlotte menghiraukannya.

.

Setelah para anak anak berada di kamar mereka masing masing, keempat orang dewasa ini berkumpul di aula besar, di depan perapian yang hangat.

"Jadi," kata Shane, dengan aksen seorang detektif yang selalu sok tau, "bubuk setan bisa membuat orang menyiksa dirinya sendiri, jika digunakan kepada anak kecil efeknya akan sangat cepat, dia langsung membunuhnya sendiri, tanpa menyiksa dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku suka bubuk ini, apa bisa digunakan sebagai kosmetika?" kata Charlotte bergurau.

Shane angkat bicara lagi, "Dan kalau disangkut pautkan dengan pembedahan ginjal itu, berarti setelah Lily bunuh diri, seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil ginjalnya? Begitu?"

Shane adalah pemuda yang cepat belajar, hanya saja kata kata yang dilontarkannya begitu rumit. lily terbukti menusukkan pisau ke dadanya, darahnya masih mengalir saat itu, dan saat ia sudah jadi mayat, darah tidak akan keluar lagi; jadi jika kau mengambil ginjalnya, sudah tak ada lagi darah.

"Masalahnya siapa yang mengambil ginjalnya?" tanya Kian akhirnya, membuat keempat orang dewasa ini berfikir sejenak.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan seorang dokter, dokter bedah, dan dia tampan," celoteh Charlotte, ia memandang kea rah perapian.

"Apa hubungannya dengan seseorang yang hampir membunuhku itu?" mark mendekati Charlotte yang masih melamun.

"Dokter bedah?" kian menerawang, "siapa namanya Charlotte?"

Mark sedikit tidak suka ini, belum ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Namanya Nicky."

"Nicky siapa?"

"Hanya Nicky."

"Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan nama belakangnya?"

"Mungkin nama belakangnya Dathúil"

"Lihat siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Dia itu baik, dia memeberikan donasi yang cukup besar! Lihat?" Charlotte merogoh sakunya dan menunjukkan secarik kertas bertuliskan angka angka, "dua ribu poundsterling, itu banyak sekali!"

Kian menatap Charlotte ragu, matanya memandang ke sekeliling, kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Apa aku membuatnya marah?" charlotte memandang sisa sisa bayangan Kian. Ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, lagipula ia salah apa?

Shane mengikuti sahabatnya itu, "Kian sudah lama suka padamu, Charlotte."

.

Hari hari berlalu, dan Kian mulai jarang berada di panti. Menjaga jarak dengan Charlotte, sepertinya. Charlotte merasa sangat bersalah sejak saat itu, dan adiknya Mark selalu menyemangatinya; kadang ia memijatnya atau membuat lelucon.

.

Pagi itu pagi yang sedikit dingin, Charlotte ingin duduk di depan perapian. Tidak biasanya perapian menyala di jam jam segini, hingga Charlotte melihat sebuah bayangan di depan perapian.

"Kian," gumam Charlotte, mendekati bayangan itu. Ada jutaan kata yang ingin Charlotte sampaikan pada Kian, tapi bibirnya seolah olah dijahit, "maafkan aku."

"maaf untuk apa?"

"karena aku mencampakkanmu?" ada nada ragu di perkataan Charlotte. Kian menoleh kearahnya sekarang, tatapannya menajam.

"Memang siapa yang perlu dirimu ha? Kaupikir kau siapa, sudah untung aku kemari dengan sukarela!"

Charlotte merasakan amarah di dalam dirinya sendiri, ia melonjak, "kau pikir aku perlu bantuanmu? Nicky jauh lebih baik daripada dirimu!"

"kamu tidak tau kenapa selama ini Nicky menyembunyikan nama belakangnya, kan? Dia itu keluarga Byrne!"  
"Kau hanya iri dengannya, Kian. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkanku!" Charlotte kembali ke kamarnya dengan amarah masih di dalam dirinya.

.

1946 festival kembang api, beberapa hari setelah Inggris menyerahkan Jawa Barat kepada belanda.

Musim semi yang hangat, saat saat yang tepat bagi para gadis memetik bunga di hutan; charlotte yang juga biasa menyambut musim semi, pergi ke pasar, sekedar membeli kembang api. Ia pergi dengan beberapa anak asuhnya, memperkenalkan dunia diluar panti asuhan.

Suasana pasar tidak tampak berbeda dengan yang biasanya, tampak sangat ramai dan padat. Charlotte berpencar dengan anak anaknya, ia membeli buah buahan, sedangkan anak anak asuhnya membeli kembang api yang mereka sukai.

Saat Charlotte mencicipi buah pear, seseorang menepuk pundaknya, "hey, kau si nona panti kan?"

Julukan yang jelek, pikir Charlotte. Tapi ia mengangguk, dan segera menguyah buah manis itu.

"Sebentar lagi festifal kembang api ya?"

"Yah, Inggris sudah tidak tanggung jawab terhadap Jawa Barat."

"Mana itu Jawa Barat?"

"Tidak tau," kata Charlotte akhirnya.

"Aku punya serbuk ajaib," kata Nicky, kemudian mengeluarkan sekantung bubuk berwarna putih, "kalau kau masukkan ke dalam api, nanti percikannya bakalan indah."

Sesaat Charlotte berfikir kalau itu adalah bubuk setan, baunya yang khas membuat hidungnya sakit.

"Terimakasih, kau telah banyak memberi, sayang aku tidak ingin ini, Mr. Nicholas."

"Ya," ditengah hiruk piruk pasar, tiba tiba Nicky mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik kemejanya, memasukkannya di balik jubah Charlotte dan menekannya lumayan keras, hingga gaun Charlotte sobek, "ikuti perintahku, dan kau aman."

Charlotte mencoba untuk tidak panik, pear di tangannya sudah jatuh.

"Bayar buahnya dan ikuti aku, nona," kata Nicky dengan santainya, kemudian memegang tangan Charlotte dengan erat, dan pisau tajam itu masih di dalam jubah Charlotte.

Nicky masih memegang tangan Charlotte saat mereka meninggalkan pasar. Nicky bersikeras untuk dapat masuk ke dalam panti milik Charlotte. Nona muda ini hanya bisa menahan tangis, benar kata kian, lelaki ini berbahaya.

Panti asuhan terlihat sepi di luar, tapi mereka berdua dapat mendengar suara tawa anak anak kecil di dalamnya.

"Aku ingin melihat anak anak asuhmu, sepertinya mereka anak anak yang lucu," kata Nicky kemudian, "apalagi Lily, oh gadis yang manis."

Ya Tuhan! Pikir charlotte, Nicky kah yang membunuh Lily dengan keji?

"Sekarang masuk dan perkenalkan aku kepada kawan kawanmu itu, sebarkan bubuk ini ke dalam perapian, kemudian bilang kalau kau akan pergi denganku, mengerti?"

Charlotte hanya mengangguk.

Nicky melepaskan genggamannya dan pisaunya, membiarkan charlotte menutupi gaunnya yang sobek dengan jubah coklat itu, kemudian masuk ke dalam, diikuti nicky yang tersenyum separo.

Mulanya ada Mark yang sedang duduk di depan perapian, ia sedang memakai selimut berwarna biru, sebiru matanya. Ia tersenyum saat charlotte masuk, dan menyalami Nicky. Nicky bisa melihat banyak anak anak yang sedang bermain di aula besar itu.

"Kamu pasti Nicky, yang sudah memberi kami donasi yang lumayan banyak," kata mark, yang terus mengguncang guncangkan tangannya.

"Ya! Kita tidak makan sup ayam basi lagi!" kata seorang anak laki laki. Charlotte tersenyum tipis.

"Aku dan Charlotte akan pergi sebentar," kata Nicky berbasa basi sedikit, memberi tanda pada Charlotte agar memasukkan bubuknya. Dengan mata yang berlinang air mata, charlotte membiarkan ratusan butiran bubuk itu masuk ke dalam kobaran api. Tapi ia tidak memasukkan semuanya, separo dari kantung berisi bubuk itu ia masukkan kembali ke balik jubahnya.

"Tidak mau itu?" tanya Mark. Charlotte segera memberitahukan pada Nicky bahwa yang dimaksud Mark itu adalah 'Kau mau minum teh atau kopi?'. Namun Nicky (seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Charlotte) menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kami berangkat!" kata Nicky cepat cepat. Segera ia menggandeng Charlotte dan membawanya keluar dari sana. Namun tanpa disadari orang orang yang berada di dalam. Nicky segera menggembok pintu itu tanpa suara.

Charlotte masih terngiang ngiang akan bubuk yang tadi ia taruh di dalam perapian. Itu adalah bubuk mesiu yang jika ditaruh di dalam suhu tinggi akan meledak. Charlotte menimbang nimbang bubuk itu. Apakah bubuk tadi dapat membunuh mereka semua ? Ada adiknya Mark, anak anak panti asuhan yang sudah pulang dari pasar, Shane, dan juga Kian. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ia akan kehilangan semua orang itu.

Nicky membawa Charlotte ke sebuah gudang kecil di tengah hutan. Pria itu menyalakan sebuah obor dan segera menarik Charlotte masuk ke dalam gudang yang sempit itu.

"Apa maumu?"

"Tubuhmu sehat, aku yakin yang didalam juga sehat!"

Apa maksudnya? Charlotte bingung. Apakah ia akan mengambil organ organ tubuhnya? Apakah itukah sebabnya Nicky mengambil ginjal Lily? Karena organ Lily bagus?

"Teganya kau membunuh anak anakku!"

"Kau sudah mengambil rumahku! Tempat aku akan dapat uang berjuta juta pound! Organ tubuh anak anak memang masih sehat dan apik, aku tak mungkin membiarkannya menua bersama pemiliknya!"

"Kau membunuh orang demi uang? Dasar anak Dora! Pembunuh!"

Nicky menarik gaun Charlotte dan mengangkatnya tinggi tinggi, sampai kaki Charlotte tidak menyentuh tanah yang dibawa Dora sudah jatuh, namun masih menyala terang.

"Aku bukan anak dari Dora," katanya kalem, "aku Dora."

Charlotte tidak bisa bernafas, gaunnya mencekiknya. Charlotte berusaha lepas dari Dora, namun tangan dan kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Dora melepas topeng kulitnya, ternyata yang Charlotte lihat sekarang bukanlah pria tampan melainkan seorang wanita tua yang sudah berkeriput. "Lihat?"

"Cucuku Nicky sudah mati! Begitupula orang tuanya yang sok dan tak tau terimakasih dengan orang tua mereka sendiri!"

Dora melempar tubuh Charlotte seperti bayi, gadis itu terlempar jauh dan perutnya mengenai batu yang runcing. Segera darah mengalir dari sana. Charlotte tak berdaya. Ia teringat dengan bubuk mesiu yang dibawanya. Dan dengan seluruh kemampuannya ia bangkit dan mendorong Dora sampai jatuh tersungkur, kemudian sambil menahan tangan Dora yang ingin lepas dari dirinya, ia memaksa bubuk mesiu tadi masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Dora. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dan segera meraih obor.

Dora terbatuk batuk, suaranya parau. Tangan Charlotte gemetar, ia akan memasukkan obor ini ke dalam mulut Dora, dan menyaksikannya terbakar. Ya, ia harus melakukannya.

Dan dengan sisa keberaniannya Charlotte memasukkan obor menyala itu ke dalam mulut Dora. Ada pekikan suara yang tak keluar dari kerongkongan Dora, Charlotte bisa merasakannya. Charlotte membiarkan gagang obor tetap disana dan ia segera berlari ke luar gudang. Namun sebelum sampai ke pintu, ia mendengar sebuah ledakan dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang padat dan merah menempel di pipinya. Dora telah hancur.

Sakit hati Charlotte memuncak saat ia keluar dari hutan dan menemui pantinya sudah berubah menjadi abu. Sisa tulang benulang masih terlihat menonjol di antara debu. Charlotte hanya memandangnya sekilas. Ia segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan jubah, dan berjalan sempoyongan ke balik bayangan.


End file.
